we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy's Relationships
Ever since her debut in Super Mario Land, Daisy has developed many different relationships with many different characters. Mario Daisy and Mario are friends. In Super Mario Land, Mario rescues Daisy from Tatanga. After Tatanga is defeated, Daisy kisses Mario and the two ride off together on the Sky Pop. Mario and Daisy have not shown friendly interactions in later games. In ''Fortune Street'', Daisy and Mario seem to be on friendly terms based on the dialogue they say to each other. Despite being friends, Mario and Daisy do not share player chemistry in either of the Mario Baseball games. In ''Mario Party 5'', ''Mario Party 6'', and the Japanese version of ''Mario Party 8'', Daisy and Mario's team name is "Nice Couple". In the introduction to Mario Superstar Baseball, Daisy can be seen rooting for Mario alongside Peach when he's playing, and celebrating with everyone else when he scores. During an official event at a Nintendo World Store in 2013, fans were able to talk with Mario through live video chat while being voiced by Charles Martinet, the official voice of Mario and Luigi. When asked "If you were stranded on an island, what three things would you want to bring with you?" Mario said "Princess Peach, Luigi and Princess Daisy."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slYuzfVucyE&feature=youtu.be&t=5m53s In the Kodansha Deluxe Mario manga series, Daisy is shown to have feelings for Mario. Daisy's feelings for Mario leads up to a rivalry between her and Peach for Mario's affections. Daisy also appears to have a crush on Mario in a volume of Super Mario-Kun, where Peach is shown to be jealous. In Super Mario Compact Disco, there are several indications that Daisy and Mario share a romantic interest in each other. An example of this being the lyrics of Daisy's song, Save Me (With Your Charm). Luigi Daisy and Luigi have been suggested to be a couple since ''NES Open Tournament Golf'' where Daisy takes the role of being Luigi's caddie. Daisy's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee states that: "After her appearance in Mario Golf, some gossips started portraying her as Luigi's answer to Mario's Peach." '' In [[Mario Tennis (N64)|''Mario Tennis 64]] , Daisy is paired up with Luigi in Doubles Tournaments. The ''Mario Party 4'' manual states that Luigi and Waluigi both have crushes on Daisy. "Daisy is a feisty girl who loves to get dirty and play with the rest of the crowd. Luigi has quite a crush on her, and it's rumored there is an attraction between the two. Waluigi also happens to have a crush on Princess Daisy, which may well cause some trouble at the party..." -''Daisy's Mario Party 4 Guide Bio Similar to the Mario Party 4 manual bio, the Mario Party 5 manual bio also hints at a relationship between them. ''"After Mario rescued Daisy, tongues wagged about a possible love affair between the portly plumber and the Princess of Sarasaland, but lately Luigi has been seen courting Daisy, and we have no reason to believe that Mario's affection for Peach has ever wavered!" ''-Daisy's Mario Party 5 Guide Bio In ''Mario Party 5 and Mario Party 6, Luigi and Daisy's team name is "Steady Sweeties". In Mario Party 8, their team name is "Tango Tanglers". Finally in Mario Party DS, their team name is "Shy Sidekicks". In the opening of ''Mario Party: Island Tour'', Luigi and Daisy can be seen walking together, as Peach looks on with Mario by her side. In the opening to Mario Super Sluggers, after Luigi gets knocked into a wall by Donkey Kong, the first reaction the player sees is Daisy (and a fellow toad) gasp in concern. When it appears that he is alright, Daisy runs from her spot as an onlooker, presumably to join the cast in celebrating with Luigi. One of the most notable hints concerning Luigi and Daisy being a couple is the giant statue of Luigi and Daisy in Daisy Circuit in [http://we-are-daisy.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Kart_Wii Mario Kart Wii]. There is also a statue of Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy behind the statue of adult Luigi and Daisy. In the opening of Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Daisy and Peach can be heard calling "Luigi" and "Mario" respectively, to summon the brothers to "tea-time". Luigi responds to the summons with an "Okie-dokie!" and by starting to run in their direction. The opening then goes on to show Daisy and Luigi golfing alongside Mario and Peach. When Luigi makes an impressive shot, Daisy can be heard shouting "Wow!". In Daisy's victory scene in Mario Power Tennis, Luigi holds Daisy's trophy until she shows up and claims the trophy. During this scene, she shouts "Hey sweetie!" to Luigi. In [[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] for Wii U'' Peach's clear movie her Daisy alt is shown grabbing Luigi. Daisy's trophy also states that Luigi is quite smitten with her. "She may be the princess of Sarasaland, but she doesn't exactly have the poise you might expect from royalty. Daisy is more of a headstrong, active type. That's all part of her charm, though, and rumour has it that's why Luigi's so smitten with her." ''-Daisy's trophy descriptions for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Shown pictured, there is also a special animation between Daisy and Luigi (as with Mario and Peach) after they complete the Figure Skating event in [[Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games]]. In Fortune Street, Daisy and Luigi give several comments about each other and to each other throughout the game. After building an estate agency, Luigi says: "I bet Princess Daisy'd be really impressed if I owned a few more shops! Help me out, estate agency!" When the Player is winning, Daisy can tell them "If you win, (Player's name), maybe I'll invite you on an all-expenses-paid vacation to Sarasaland!" to which Luigi responds, "Wow, what a prize, (Player's name)! I wish I was in your shoes!". When Luigi is close to victory, Daisy can tell him, "Oh, Luigi! You sure you don't want to let ME win? Hmph! After all we've been through together!". ''When Daisy is close to victory, Luigi tells her ''You're an inspiration to us all Princess Daisy''. 'When Daisy wants to trade shops with Luigi, she tells him, "You're the only one here I can truly trust, Luigi... Trade shops with me, won't you?". ''When Daisy lands on a low-priced shop Luigi owns, she encourages him to try harder, "''Luigi, Luigi, Luigi... I'm disappointed! You could make this shop so much bigger!".'' During an official event at a Nintendo World Store in 2013, fans were able to talk with Mario and Luigi through live video chat while being voiced by Charles Martinet. When Luigi was asked "So how's Daisy doing?" Luigi began to talk about how he took her on a date to get some pizza. When he came home, he told Mario about how his head was spinning, and Mario told him to stop eating anchovies. However Luigi told him it was his heart that was beating fast, to which Mario responded, "Wow bro you got it bad."https://youtu.be/76KBxfWJKaE?t=1m2s In another encounter he shared how he got a new hat for Christmas, and Daisy told him he looked handsome, which made him abashed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TbiCulCmx0&feature=youtu.be&t=6m14s In a similar encounter, Luigi shared that Daisy thought he was handsome in a Tanooki suit, which also made him abashed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XebktXCIf34&feature=youtu.be&t=1m54s '''Princess Peach Daisy's closest relationship in the Mario series is with Peach. Ever since Daisy's big return to the Mario series in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64, Daisy and Peach are portrayed as best friends. While the Prima guides for [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]] and [[Mario Kart Wii|''Mario Kart Wii]] state that Daisy is Peach's cousin, Nintendo has never confirmed this to be true. Peach and Daisy are often seen together in Mario games they both appear in, and Daisy is often partnered with Peach in several games. Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour is the first game where Peach and Daisy are default partners. Mario: Kart Double Dash!! and Mario Party 7 are other examples of games where Peach and Daisy are teamed up. Peach and Daisy share the Heart item in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and the Flower Orb in Mario Party 7. In both Mario Baseball games, Peach and Daisy share good chemistry, and Daisy is the co-captain of Peach's team in both games. Several pieces of artwork throughout the various Mario games feature Peach and Daisy together, such as Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Party 7, ''Mario Party 9'', and ''Mario Sports Mix''. Peach and Daisy also have a few team names in the Mario Party series when they're paired up. In Mario Party 5 and Mario Party 6, their team name is "Lordly Ladies". In Mario Party 8, their team name is "Damsels in Success". Their team name in Mario Party DS is "Power Princesses." Mario Tennis on the N64 is the first game where Daisy and Peach interact. In the game's introduction, they are seen next to each other for a majority of the time. Towards the end of the introduction, Daisy and Peach look to each other and smile. In the Game Boy Color version of Mario Tennis, Daisy can be found beside Peach in the throne room of the Castle Court. Mario Super Sluggers is the first Mario game where Peach and Daisy share dialogue together. In Challenge Mode, Peach will ask Mario about Daisy's whereabouts after she is rescued from Bowser Jr. Once Toadsworth explains the situation, Peach joins the team and insists that the team goes searching for Daisy. Once the team meets up with Daisy, Peach shows deep concern towards her friend. Daisy will join the team after the player finds a Toad statue to prevent Peach's garden from flooding. After the player recruits every teammate in Peach's Ice Garden, Peach will name everyone that is on her team, also referring to Daisy as her friend. Peach is mentioned in many of Daisy's character bios. Mario Party 6's website mentions that Peach missed female companionship until Daisy moved into the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario Kart 7's website refers to Daisy as "Princess Peach's royal buddy." Daisy's biography for Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games states that she and Peach are great friends. On the Mario Power Tennis website, Daisy wrote a letter to Peach, also referring to herself as "Your sister-in-arms", which is a close relationship between two females. In Fortune Street, Peach and Daisy may speak to each other at times if they're both participating in the game. If Peach is about to win the game, Daisy will encourage Peach. She will say: "I'm lovin' the girl power, Peach! Win this one for the ladies!". If Daisy is about to win the game however, Peach becomes upset and says: "Daisy! I'm shocked that you would run off to win and leave behind your sister-in-arms. Shocked!" The introduction of Baby Daisy in Mario Kart Wii shortly led to her and Baby Peach being paired up together. Baby Peach and Baby Daisy have been shown to get along well and were even playing hide-and-seek in Mario Super Sluggers until Bowser Jr. scared them. It could be suggested that Peach and Daisy have been friends since they were toddlers. One of Daisy's Italian bios also suggests that she and Peach have been friends for a long time. ''Mario Kart 8'' features a "Women of Racing Organization" sponsor in some courses. Peach and Daisy can be seen on one of them together with Birdo. A different version of this sponsor can be spotted in Toad Harbor which features both of the princesses without Birdo. Peach and Daisy also own their own bakery together named "Peach & Daisy Royal Patisserie". It can be seen in both Sweet Sweet Canyon and GCN Yoshi Circuit, as well as it having several sponsors for it. Some fans consider Sweet Sweet Canyon as Peach and Daisy's course in Mario Kart 8. The Mario & Sonic series also shows positive interactions between Peach and Daisy. The Festival Mode cutscenes on the Wii version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games show them next to each other. The ending cutscene itself shows Daisy happily getting along with Peach, and she grabs onto Peach's arm while they look at the trophy together. In ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'', as well as the Wii U version of ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'', Peach and Daisy share a special animation during the medal ceremony if they win together in a team event. For their special animation, they spin around several times before posing, then they high-five and wave to the audience. Peach is the only Mario character who Daisy has a special animation with. The ending cutscene in the Sochi Winter Olympic's Legend Showdown shows Peach and Daisy celebrating together. In the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Peach and Daisy are often seen together throughout the Mario Story. Daisy's biography in the Wii U version of the Rio Olympics states that Daisy plans on eating at the finest restaurants and go shopping with Peach in her free time. Daisy also mentions Peach in-game as well, saying she was glad she didn't go shopping with her yet and she'll save that fun after she wins the current tournament. In ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour''s'' intro, Daisy is seen golfing with Peach, Mario, and Luigi. When Daisy is seen golfing towards the beginning of the intro, Peach can be seen with Mario and Luigi, and is shown to be excited as Daisy swings her club. In ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' there is a vegetal Daisy statue in Peach's golf course, Peach Gardens. While Peach and Daisy are normally portrayed as best friends, the Mario Strikers games portray them as rivals in Challenge Mode. They are seen facing off against each other in the Super Mario Strikers intro. Daisy is Peach's rival in Mario Strikers Charged. In the Kodansha Deluxe Mario manga series, released from the late 1980's to the 1990's in Japan, Peach and Daisy are friendly rivals. They are rivals when it comes to winning Mario's affections, but outside of that they are shown to get along well. They go golfing together in the NES Open Tournament Golf manga adaption. In the Dr. Mario adaption, Daisy and Peach help Mario in The Laughing Viruses Are Born, where they help Mario eliminate the laughing virus. '''Bowser Daisy and Bowser are on negative terms with each other. In ''Mario Party 3'', Daisy becomes frightened by Bowser and punches him into the sky, as Bowser "was in her way." Daisy also considers Bowser to be a misfit, as said in the DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. In Fortune Street, Daisy sees no threat in Bowser, one of her quotes being: "I bet Bowser seriously thinks this goofy castle is totally intimidating. As if!" If Bowser is about to win the game, Daisy says she refuses to congratulate Bowser "no matter how awesome he did". In Mario Superstar Baseball, Daisy and Bowser share bad chemistry with each other. In ''Mario Super Sluggers'', Daisy has bad chemistry towards Bowser. Bowser has bad chemistry with Baby Daisy but neutral chemistry towards adult Daisy. Rosalina Daisy and Rosalina seem to be friends. In the Wii U version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Daisy says she is glad she didn't join Peach and Rosalina on a shopping trip as she'll wait to shop after she is crowned champion. Rosalina also has a quote in which she mentions that the Peach and Daisy took her out for dessert to celebrate her clearing the Gymnastics semifinals. They are also seen together in an official artwork for Mario Sports Superstars playing tennis against Mario and Peach. Wario Daisy and Wario may be on negative terms. In Mario Strikers Charged, Daisy might yell Wario's name and cough loud out in disgust if Wario uses his special farting ability. But Daisy is not the only one to do that. In the Mario Baseball games, Daisy and Wario have neutral chemistry with each other. In Mario Kart 7, Wario is Daisy's second rival and Daisy is one of Wario's rivals in Grand Prix races in Mario Kart 8. In Fortune Street, Daisy seems to think lowly of Wario. If she lands on one of Wario's shops she will comment on how gross and filthy the shop is. If Wario is about to win a game, Daisy says she would've won if she lowered herself to Wario's level. Interestingly, Tatanga from Super Mario Land is a boss in Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins, the game where Wario first appeared and is the main antagonist. Some fans believe Wario hired Tatanga to kidnap Daisy in order to distract Mario so Wario could take over Mario's castle. None of this is confirmed however. Waluigi Daisy and Waluigi have a negative relationship. Waluigi and Luigi both have a crush on Daisy, according to the Mario Party 4 guide. Daisy however, does not have feelings towards Waluigi, and this is further evident in other games. In Fortune Street, Daisy seems to think lowly of Waluigi. If she lands on one of Waluigi's low-priced shops, she says that the shop is disappointing, and she isn't surprised the shop belongs to him. She also despises his high priced shops. Their team-name in Mario Party 5 and M''ario Party 6'' is "Awkward Date". Daisy and Waluigi have bad chemistry with each other in the Mario Baseball series. Waluigi is also one of Daisy's rivals in Mario Kart 8 and ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe''s'' Grand Prix mode. Waluigi is also Daisy's rival in Mario Strikers Charged. '''Wendy O. Koopa Wendy's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U says that Wendy sees Peach and Daisy as her rivals. The Wii U version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games supports this, as Wendy implies that Peach and Daisy are "posers" and "lame" multiple times when the player talks to her. She would also compare herself to the princesses and say how much better she is. In Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, both Daisy and Peach are Wendy's rivals when the player selects Wendy in a Grand Prix. Wendy is the only Koopaling with two rivals in this game. WVW69kY zNs8Nc7d3J.jpg WVW69kZAcxcZlFJVld.jpg Birdo Birdo appears to be a friend of Daisy. Their Mario Party 8 team-name is Gallopin' Gal Pals. Birdo is Daisy's Doubles Partner in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. Dialogue between the two in [http://we-are-daisy.wikia.com/wiki/Fortune_Street#Landing_on_an_expensive_shop Fortune Street] also suggest that they are friends. In the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Daisy's teammates in the Football/Soccer event are Birdo's. Yoshi Daisy and Yoshi seem to have a friendship. In Mario Party DS, Daisy and Yoshi's team name is Cutie Pies. Yoshi has good chemistry with Baby Daisy in Mario Super Sluggers ''while he has neutral chemistry with adult Daisy. This is similar with Luigi, Peach, and Donkey Kong along with their baby counterparts. Daisy and Yoshi are seen together (along with Toad) in the game's ending cutscene. '''Toad' Daisy and Toad seem to be good friends. In Fortune Street, if Daisy lands on one of Toad's low-priced shops she compliments the shop saying it is simple and modest like Toad. Although if Daisy lands on one of Toad's average-priced shops, Daisy will say that the shop is too swank for Toad, and that he needs to know his place. She also hopes Toad having an expensive shop won't break the truce between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland. The ending screen for Mario Kart: Double Dash!! shows Daisy and Toad talking to each other. In Mario Super Sluggers, Daisy is turned into a statue in the game's Challenge Mode. Toad initially does not want to give Daisy to the player, fearing that they might drop her and that she'll break into many pieces. The ending for Mario Super Sluggers also shows Daisy and Toad together with Yoshi watching the fireworks. However, Daisy has neutral chemistry with the Toads in this game. Additionally, Daisy and Toad can also be seen together on the box art for Mario Party: Island Tour. Toadette Daisy and Toadette seem to be friends as their team-name in Mario Party 6 is Shopping Buddies. In the ending screen for Mario Kart Wii, Daisy is seen looking down at Toad and Toadette. Snifits Daisy's partner for Duel Mode in Mario Party 3 is a Snifit. This is the only time Daisy is associated with the Snifits and it is unknown if there is any further relationship between Daisy and the Snifit species. Additionally, two Snifits are present when Daisy wins a Duel. Bowser Jr. In Mario Super Sluggers, Bowser Jr. turns Daisy into a statue in the game's Challenge Mode, possibly leading to them being on bad terms. However, Daisy and Bowser Jr. share neutral chemistry in both Mario Baseball games. In Fortune Street, Daisy refers to Bowser Jr. as a "sweetie," possibly because he is a child. Sarasaland's King Daisy seems to have her closet relationship with her Father. Daisy first mentions him in Mario Party 3, stating she never lost to anyone, not even her dad. This could mean he used to play with her. In Fortune Street, Daisy mentions her dad several times. In this game, she refers to him as "Daddy." Daisy's father is seen in the Kodansha Deluxe Mario manga. White Mage White Mage is another of Peach's best friends. Although she appeared in one game Mario Sports Mix, '' she and Daisy have good relations. '''Other' A character in Mario Golf on the Game Boy Color named Azalea bears a strong resemblance towards Daisy. Camelot's Japanese website originally listed her as Daisy's sister, but the idea has since been dropped. Tatanga is frequently mentioned in various bios for Daisy, despite Tatanga not appearing in any recent games. Daisy and Tatanga seem to have a bad relationship in the Nintendo Comics System. There are additional non-direct (implied) relationships that may revolve around Daisy. As examples, Millennium Star, Tatanga and Waluigi might have loving feelings towards her. Please find our theories regarding Daisy and her potential relationships with other characters at Sarasaland Gossip. Relationships with Non-Super Mario Characters Sonic the Hedgehog In the Story Mode of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games for the Nintendo DS, Daisy states that meeting Sonic is a pleasure, meaning they are probably on good terms. Amy Rose In the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Daisy and Amy appear to be friends as they are seen together several times in the Story Mode. In the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Daisy refers to Amy as being a sweet girl when speaking of her in the Road to Rio mode. They are also seen performing aquatics with Peach and Blaze in the opening of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Blaze the Cat In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Blaze is Daisy's rival in Mission Mode. They share a special winning animation in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games as well as in the Wii U version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games if they win together in a team event. Blaze is the only Sonic character who Daisy has a special animation with. Dr. Eggman Daisy refers to Dr. Eggman and Bowser as "misfits" at the end of the Story Mode in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games on the Nintendo DS. Princess Alena In Fortune Street, if Alena is close to victory, Daisy might say "I can't believe I'm gonna lose to Alena! I'm more of a princess than she'll ever be!" On a side note, Daisy and Alena have a few resemblance to each other, with similar styled orange hair and both being tomboys. Category:Sports games Category:Characters Category:Sarasaland Category:Baby Daisy Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Games Category:Navigation